


Ficlet #5

by Butterfly



Series: Kradam Ficlets [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn't divorced yet, but his LA apartment is just his now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #5

"Her stuff is really gone," Adam said, and there was a hint of wonder and surprise to his voice that ached at Kris inside, though he didn't have the right to be hurt that Adam had doubted him. There had been enough times when Kris had doubted himself, after all. "This place looks..."

"Like a mess?" Kris asked, stuffing his hand in his pocket. His ring was rubbing uncomfortably on his finger again, the break he'd cut into it scraping across his skin, though it never seemed to do any real damage.

"Like it's yours," Adam said, sitting down on the bed, resting his hand on one of the posts rising from the corner. "It looks like it's yours."

Kris shrugged, a little awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting Adam to make such a big deal of things. It was just... it was just an apartment. Kris still had a ring on his finger, there was still a marriage certificate with his name on it and Katy kept arguing the divorce off another day, another week, another month. Adam shouldn't...

"You should give me a tour," Adam said, and Kris blinked.

"The place is still the same," Kris said. Adam had seen it maybe a day or two after Kris and Katy had first moved in, Adam and Katy carefully not talking directly to each other like one of them might break at any moment - Kris had been the one frantically trying to keep the silence filled that day. Both Katy and Adam could fill the air with words on a regular day but _that_ day... Kris had had a bruise just under the neck of his shirt, right next to his collarbone, and Katy had seen it that morning when he'd come out of the shower.

In a way, that day had been a good thing - it had been the start of the _end_ of all the lying - but it hadn't exactly been easy to get through.

"It's not," Adam said, and his gaze swept Kris from head to toe. "Show me your bachelor pad."

Kris shivered, just a little, and he came forward and took Adam's hand, pulling him off the bed. It wasn't a big place, but Adam glowed as he walked through, his eyes going to all the empty places where Katy's stuff used to be. They ended up in the closet and Adam pressed Kris's shirts back, squishing the hangers together, as if checking to see the room left by the places Katy's dresses used to hang. Then Adam looked over at Kris and he- he froze, his eyes widening just a little.

"Back up," he said, tilting his head slightly. Kris wrinkled his nose a little in confusion, but backed up a step. Adam stalked a step closer. "Again."

Adam backed Kris up until he felt himself bump into the dresser at the back of the closet. Adam's hands were on Kris's hips, but their bodies weren't touching yet. Kris licked his lips and wanted to move forward, but he also wanted to know where Adam was going with this thing, so he stayed where he was, waiting. Adam's slid his hands down and back, cupping Kris's ass.

"Up," Adam said, and he was lifting Kris up and backward, placing him firmly on the dresser. Kris huffed out a startled breath - though he and Adam had done things, he hadn't ever quite been hauled around like that before. Adam had always been careful. Slow. But there was a light in his eyes now, almost feverish.

"Are you-"

Adam stopped Kris's question with a kiss, moving forward against Kris's body, slotting between his thighs. Kris let himself fall into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Adam eagerly. It _was_ like a fever, like a fire, this need for Adam. Every day, it just seemed to burn hotter - and the time apart only made it worse, making the longing twist around in his bones until he was aching for it. When Adam broke away from the kiss, Kris was already panting, his cock pressing against his zipper. Adam was reaching down, tugging Kris's pants open which was- yeah, that was just want Kris needed. His jeans and shorts ended up in a pile on the closet floor. Kris reached for the bottom of his shirt, but Adam stopped his hand.

"Keep it on," Adam said. He brushed the back of his knuckles against Kris's cock and Kris's hips jerked. "Turn around."

That... didn't make any sense. When Kris started to slid off the dresser, Adam shook his head, twisting his finger around in a swivel motion. Around -_ on_ the dresser? Kris half-twisted, pulling his knee up and getting it settled, then turned the rest of the way and- oh. The mirror on the back of the closet. Kris caught his breath. It was- more obscene than he would have expected, being only half-naked. His cock was hard and tight, hitting his stomach over his shirt and leaving tiny streaks. He was spread wide - he had to be to even fit on the dresser without falling off, and he could see- fuck. He looked up and met Adam's eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah, you look pretty, don't you?" One of Adam's hands rested on Kris's hip and the other slipped down to cup his balls. Kris lifted up into the touch - couldn't help it - and he wobbled a little. Adam stepped forward, his warm, broad body keeping Kris upright. Kris could lean back now, into the security of Adam's body.

Adam ran a light finger up the length of Kris's cock and Kris held back a moan, reaching back to clutch at Adam's arms.

"You look like such a slut," Adam said, casually, his fingertips lazily playing with the head of Kris's cock. Kris whimpered, his hips shifting up into Adam's touch. "You look like you would spread it for anyone with a cock-" Kris bit down on his lip, holding back the 'thank you'. Adam didn't... he didn't do this much, talk like this, but when he did- oh, _fuck_, Kris didn't understand why it made everything in his body tighten up. "-like the way you flirt with guys, open yourself up and offer it all up to anyone who would touch you - but you wouldn't let them."

"No," Kris whispered, voice thready.

"Why not?" Adam asked, leaning down to lick at Kris's throat, wrapping his fingers around Kris's cock - too tight and dry but it was perfect that way, when Adam's skin rasped against his and made Kris ache. "We both know that you _need_ a dick in your ass - _any_ dick - big and hard and filling you up - why not bend over for all those guys?"

"Because-" Kris had to break off with a gasp, thrusting up into Adam's hand. "Ooh. Oh, _fuck_."

"Why not, baby?" Adam asked, quiet and right against Kris's skin, so that he felt it more than he heard it. "Saw that boy of yours - Andrew? - saw him looking at your ass the other day. Why not let him fuck you?"

"Yours," Kris said, and it was loud and heavy, almost echoing. He didn't feel steady on the dresser now, even with Adam right behind him. "Oh, god, because I'm _yours_."

"Yeah," Adam said, and his hand gentled just as Kris felt like he was about to come. Then Adam let go completely, reaching up to offer his palm to Kris's mouth. Kris lapped at it, almost on auto-pilot, every part of him straining for Adam to touch him again. With the tips of his fingers, Adam encourage Kris to turn his head and they were able to kiss, messy but effective. Then Adam's hand was wrapped around him again, moving more smoothly now. Adam's thumb swiped over the head of Kris's cock and he pulled out of the kiss. Kris blinked open his eyes - when had he shut them? - and Adam was smiling at him. "You will be."

It took a second for Kris to remember, to place the words in context, but then he smiled back at Adam, as much as he could when he was this close to the edge. "I will be," Kris promised.

Adam started up his rhythm again, so good at it, so much better than Kris's own hand could ever be. It didn't take much longer and then Kris came with a moan, relaxing back into Adam's body when he was done.

"Oh, wow," Kris said. He pet at Adam's hand where it cupped Kris's softening cock. He felt so loose and strong now, like he could take on the world and not worry one damn bit about what anyone would say. "All that for the apartment? I can't wait to see what happens when you get to see the divorce papers."


End file.
